


School Daze by wild_welsh_witch

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-06
Updated: 2006-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my own theory on why enrolling is such a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Daze by wild_welsh_witch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): this story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

  
[School Daze](viewstory.php?sid=280) by [wild_welsh_witch](viewuser.php?uid=42)  


  
Summary: my own theory on why enrolling is such a nightmare  
Categories: [Drabbles](browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  Crowley  
Genres:  General  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 161 Read: 229  
Published: 06 Oct 2006 Updated: 06 Oct 2006 

n/a by wild_welsh_witch

Student funding and housing forms got misplaced, photos for ID cards disappeared only to reappear an hour after they were needed, last year?s library cards went missing, new students got lost.

Students who swore blind they?d received a letter of confirmation found that their names were not on the course list.  
First years filled in form after form of pointless questions, whilst returning students found that information on their exisiting forms was incorrect.

Confused campus office staff directed bewildered students to even more confused tutors who sent them straight back to the campus office

All the while, everyone was loading themselves up with so much coffee, tea and cheap sugary junk food that they?d be up all night only to fall asleep during lectures the next day and miss something vital.

In short, general confusion reigned

Crowley raised his cardboard cup of black coffee and smiled in satisfaction as he drank from it.

He loved University enrolment day

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=280>  



End file.
